


code: KuroTsukki 1.5

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, final haikyuu quest AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: A few days have passed since Tsukki found Kuroo passed out on his doorstep.  Granted, there has been rather additions to that but life is as normal as it gets.Until it happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an imagined continuation of [code: KuroTsuki](https://myreadingmanga.info/bee-hearts-kitagaoka-ado-haikyuu-dj-code-kurotsuki-eng/) since the sequel is not fully available yet :/

 

“Tsukki~ Do you need help down there?” Kuroo-san calls out from the bedroom upstairs.  Tsukishima stares at the mess in the kitchen from cooking dinner for his three guests.  He supposes he can manage this by himself.

“I’m fine, Kuroo-san.  Why don’t you get in the bath first?” he replies.

“That’s not fair, Tsukki,” Kuroo-san says, appearing right behind him.  Tsukishima is still getting used to the presence of magic being back in his life.  It’s almost infuriating to watch Kuroo-san use magic carelessly for the smallest feats.

“Tsukki~” Oikawa whines from the living room, bursting into the kitchen.  As usual, he is being hounded by Emperor Ushijima.  He honestly cannot comprehend what the Emperor sees in the former Grand King.  All Oikawa is to Tsukishima is an overgrown brat with some special abilities.  That spiel about how Oikawa can unlock his true potential only when he is by Ushijima's side has got to be a bullshit lie that the Emperor concocted to keep the demon captive.

“Ushijma-san, please stop bullying Oikawa-san,” Tsukishima requests.  The last time Oikawa felt truly cornered, he blew up the bathroom.  Yes, whilst Kuroo-san repaired it—improved its state, even—with the flick of his wrist but it was rather bone-chilling to witness the power of the Grand King unleash right in front of his eyes.

“I am not bullying him,” Ushijima retorts.  “I was merely asking him to come back to Shiratorizawa with me.”

Oikawa holds his tongue out not unlike a petulant child.  “Over my dead body.”

He clamps a hand over his mouth when he realises that a dummy version of him has already been executed once.  “Shittyjima, don’t take that so literally!”

Ushijima doesn’t seem to care as he hoists Oikawa up to his shoulders with exaggerated ease.  “Put me down, you ugly oaf!  Oikawa-san is not a sack of grains you can just pick up!”

Kuroo-san must have thought it was amusing since his only contribution is: “Usshi, it’s not nice to treat the _former_ Grand King as a plaything.  Keep that kinda stuff to the bedroom, will ya?”

“Tet-chan is so mean~” Oikawa screams.   He finally remembers that he can do magic and teleports behind Tsukishima.

“I don’t care what you lot get up to but please don’t use me as a shield,” Tsukishima requests, side-stepping to grant Ushijima access.

“I keep telling you, Oikawa, your talents will bloom and reach your true potential, shining the brightest by my side.  Let’s go back to my palace already!” Ushijima says in an ordering tone.

“That is not how you beg for favours, Ushiwaka-chan! You’re supposed to be on your knees and everything,” Oikawa whines.

Tsukishima sighs, walking away from this absurd scene and instead towards the basement.  Thankfully, Kuroo-san doesn’t follow him.  For someone who has promised to make him fall for him, Kuroo-san sure is taking his sweet time.  The basement storage area is getting rather crowded with the additional food supplies and other living necessities since two kings had taken up (temporary) residence in his small cabin.  Tsukki-karasu isn’t fond of the Emperor at all, choosing to either stick to Black Blood’s side or Kuroo-san’s.  As cute as that is, Tsukishima would much rather that the unwanted guests leave as soon as possible. 

Off in the corner of his eyes, he notices that something seems to be out of order.  It’s not something majorly obvious.  It’s as though the ambience of the basement has changed.  He sees that the door to the room in the far corner is slightly ajar.  Due to the way he spelled it years ago, the door can never be shut completely once the seal has been broken.  Dread clutching at his heart, he hurries over into the room.  There are subtle signs of someone else’s presence in the room.  That someone had obviously looked through his magic ingredients and the circles he used to draw, invent, and test.

Only Kuroo-san could have been down here.  All that the other two guests have done since their arrival here is lounge around and play a kidlike game of tag and chase upstairs or in the surrounding woods.

The culprit has to be Kuroo-san.  There simply is no other explanation for this.

Rage consumes his mind in a way it has not in years.  His vision starts to blur and redden around the edges.  Objects in close vicinity to him start to vibrate and rattle in their place.  This is why he was glad to have been rid of his magic.  Magic initiates unnecessary events and is the root cause of most evils in the world.  Those with volatile emotions often fall prey to uncontrollable magic and are soon controlled by magic rather than the other way around.

“Tsukki, help m—” Oikawa trails off. 

Tsukishima can only imagine what he must look like right now.  Dark aura emanating from him, his eyes glowing red akin to a monster’s, temperature around his body dropping, and his stone-cold face directing all the anger at Kuroo-san.

“Kuroo-san,” he says, hating how he cannot even recognise his own voice in this state, “did you take off the lock and seal spell on the room downstairs?”

“I can explain, Tsukki!” Kuroo-san says, striding towards him.  “I-it’s in a man’s nature to want to see what’s hidden.  Right, Tooru-kun?”

“Right, right,” Oikawa plays along.  It’s almost amusing to see a nearly bored expression on Ushijima’s face as if this doesn’t scare him like it would scare most people.

“You entered a locked room without the permission of the owner,” Tsukishima states.  He takes a deep breath to calm him down.  He honestly preferred it when he didn’t have to deal with these outbursts of magic in the last few blissful years.  After that disastrous summoning circle he—

Tsukishima feels his body returning to its original state.  The air around him has regained is previous warmth and Tsukki-karasu chirps as it flies over to perch on his shoulder.

“Whatever, please don’t do that again,” Tsukishima says in the calmest voice he can muster.  The unplanned stunt just now drained a lot of his energy.  He should go lie down or something.

“Tsukki—” He doesn’t bother listening to what Kuroo-san has to say for himself as he storms upstairs.  He can hear Ushijima once again trying to convince Oikawa to go home with him.

Tsukishima heads straight for his bedroom and slams the door shut behind him.  A wave of dizziness hits him and he barely makes it to the bed before he collapses face-first onto the mattress.  Thanks to the unwelcome guests, he and Kuroo-san have been stuck sleeping together for the past few days.  The pillows, the blanket and sheet all smell like Kuroo-san and as much as he loathes to admit it, the now-familiar scent soothes him.

“Tsukki,” speaking of the devil.  Kuroo-san has appeared next to the bed.  “We need to talk about what just happened.”

“I have nothing to talk about,” Tsukishima retorts.  He takes his glasses off and climbs in between the sheet and the fluffy blanket.  “I’m not feeling well so please leave me alone.”

“That aura . . . I thought you said that you lost your magic a few years ago.”

“I guess you are the only one in the world who can piss me off enough to bring it back, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima mumbles.  Ugh. Why won’t Kuroo-san ever shut up?  Or know when to step back, for that matter?

“I’ve felt that aura before.  In Kyoto when I was out for a reconnaissance mission.  And I’ve seen the magic circles you keep downstairs, Tsukki.  One of those magic circles is an exact match for the one that I saw and felt when that magical beast was summoned.  Did you . . . were you the one who did that?  Were you involved with what happened three years ago in Kyoto?”

Tsukishima pokes his head out from the blanket just so he can glare daggers at Kuroo-san.  “You just don’t know when to give up, do you?  I told you that I’m tired and most people take that as a hint to fucking leave.”

“Tsukki,” Kuroo-san whispers, his hushed voice carrying across the room.

Tsukishima ducks back inside his cocoon of blanket.  “Please go the fuck away.”

“But Tsukki.  You . . . you were the one who summoned that sacred beast Beardie talked about, aren’t you?  Please be honest with me here.”

“. . . . What’s it to you?  Why do you want to know who the summoner was?” Tsukishima counters.

“Because I’m a curious man.  Do you want me to do this the hard way?”

“No!  What I want is for you to leave me alone!” Tsukishima explodes.  “Why do you care so much about that dumb animal?”

“No ordinary mage could have summoned a magical beast of that calibre! Tell me, please!”

Tsukishima throws the blanket away from his body.  “So what if I did summon it!  I saw that there was a scuffle and I decided to try out a magic spell I invented to summon a familiar.  Jokes were on me since instead of summoning one it…!” Tsukishima cuts himself off.

“Instead what?” Kuroo-san inquires.  He hurries to Tsukishima’s side.  “Tell me what happened when you cast that spell!”

“I have no obligation to answer to you, Tsukishima replies as coldly as he can.  He hates recalling that incident.  He hates the ordeal that had been forced upon him.  The sound of bones cracking, flesh tearing, screams of the terrified denizens . . . darkness.  Never-ending darkness and pain that weighed down his heart.

He hasn’t realised that Kuroo-san had his hands on his shoulders until a sharp gasp brings him back down to reality.  No way . . . did Kuroo-san just see that?  He knows that some of the black mages are born with uncanny abilities and as a black mage of the demonic clan, Kuroo-san is bound to have a few up his sleeves.

“Tsukishima. . .”

“No,” Tsukishima stops him.  “Please . . . no.”

The expression on Kuroo-san’s face is as though someone just broke his heart.  Funny, since it’s Tsukishima whose memories haunt him still.

As soon as Kuroo-san disappears out of his room, Tsukishima buries his face in the pillows and lets the tears flow freely.  All that he held dear, all that had mattered to him, gone in a flash because of his selfish, careless actions.  The blood of those he loved was all on his own, accursed hands.

And he will never learn how to cope with that crushing, devastating guilt.

 

 

 

 

The next day—late into the afternoon—Tsukishima finally sneaks downstairs.  He has no appetite but he knows that he will collapse if he doesn’t eat something.  He finds an apple in the cupboard and takes a small bite out of it.  He is about to steal away upstairs to his bedroom when a quiet knock sounds on the door.  Oikawa and Ushijima are nowhere to be found and neither is Kuroo-san so it’s up to him to answer the door.

“Tsukki!” a familiar voice says, jumping into Tsukishima’s arms.

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima says.  “What are you doing all the way out here?  You’re supposed to be living in peace in Miyagi!”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, scratching the back of his head.  “But my new friends needed confirmation on a rumour that’s been floating around.”

Yamaguchi steps aside to reveal these ‘new friends’ of his.  Of course, it had to be none other that the esteemed hero and his archer companion.  Tsukishima doesn’t recognise the heavily armoured warrior, however.

“You’re Tsukishima-kun, right?  Yamaguchi told me that you live in these woods,” Shouyou Hinata says.  “I’m Hinata, by the way.”

“Everybody knows that, dumbass,” the archer grumbles.  “I’m Kageyama, by the way.”

“Yeah.  What’s your business here?” Tsukishima asks.  He would rather that they leave quickly.  He can’t risk his unwanted guests coming back and meeting the hero and his friend.

“Well, it’s really just the word on the street but supposedly, the Grand King has not been executed, rather it was a fake one that was killed off.  Also, there has been reports of a member of the demon tribe appearing in these parts of the woods.”

“You are mistaken,” Tsukishima retorts.  He doesn’t know what he is defending them.  He has no such duties for Oikawa at least.  Kuroo-san is a different story, though.

“Hey, Tsukki, look what I found in the woods—” Oikawa singsongs as he strolls out of the woods.  He then screams like a little girl upon seeing the hero.

“There you are, Shittykawa!” the warrior roars.  “I was worried sick about you! I knew that it wasn’t the real you that they caught but what about afterwards?  Where have you been this whole time?  You were supposed to contact me if you ever got yourself into trouble!”

“Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa smirks.  His face blanches as ‘Iwa-chan’ reaches for the broadsword strapped on his back.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s a joke!”

“That’s one question answered,” Hinata mutters.

“Then it has to been that the other rumour is true as well,” Kageyama observes.  “We won’t tell the Knighthood. . .  yet.  We really don’t have any reason to report them since the Grand King has been defeated once.  Not sure how Iwaizumi-san feels about Oikawa-san, though”

“Really?” Oikawa grins, quite literally clinging to Iwaizumi.

“Get off me, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi growls.  “Or I swear I will personally hand you over to them.”

“There you are, Oikawa.  Now, come join me—what is going on?” Ushijima demands.  Oh, great.  Now it’s a full party.

“Ah! It’s the Emperor!” Hinata blurts out, pointing at the Emperor.

“What are you doing here?  This is far away from the Shiratorizawa Empire!’ Kageyama asks.

“If you can have this conversation off my property, please,” Tsukishima grits out.  These idiots are wearing his patience thin.

“Tsukki~ I kind of caught this boar, whoa!” And now Kuroo-san has joined them.  Awesome.

“Ah, Rooster Hair!” Hinata exclaims.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi puts his hands together in apology.  “I think this blew up beyond what I imagined.”

Tsukishima raises his eyebrows.  “You think?”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Tsukishima sighs.  “Let’s just all go inside before we are spotted.”

The living room is beyond cramped with all the people in there.  Oikawa is sat as far away from Ushijima as possible, cowering behind Iwaizumi whilst Hinata and Kageyama are sat next to them directly opposite Ushijima.  Yamaguchi is sat the closest to Tsukishima, glancing up nervously to gauge his anger.  Kuroo-san is leaning against the wall, looking right at Tsukishima.  Tsukishima does his best to ignore the intense gaze from from the other black mage.

“I would like it if you could all return home or whatever,” Tsukishima glares at all of them.  “Oikawa-san, can you please suck it up and go with His Majesty already?  I don’t think he will treat you badly.  You can always take Iwaizumi-san with you if you’re worried about mistreatment.”

“No way!  Never, ever, ever!” Oikawa chants behaving exactly like a small kid.

“Oikawa! Let’s just leave.  You can stay with me,” Iwaizumi grumbles.

“But you are you not close with the Knighthood?” Ushijima asks. “I don’t care if you come along with Oikawa.  As long as I get Oikawa that is all that matters.”

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa looks to Iwaizumi with tear-filled eyes.  “Save me!”

Tsukishima shakes his head.  It appears that he is stuck with them for a few more days.  “How about you, Hero-san?  Now that you have confirmed the rumours, what will you do about these wanted criminals?”

Hinata shrugs.  “I don’t care.  I don’t want to take needless lives.  I would much rather go back to my usual days back home, but with Kageyama around.”

Kageyama drags Hinata up to his feet.  “What he said.  We’ll take our leave now.  Farewell.”

Okay, that’s one minor problem solved.  “Yamaguchi?”

“I haven’t seen you in a while so I thought it’d be good to stay for a few days,” Yamaguchi says.  “But I see that it’s crowded so I’ll leave—”

“Non-sense,” Tsukishima cuts him off.  “You’re welcome to stay.  I think it’s due time that our guests left anyway.”

“See, Oikawa?  You should come with me already,” Ushijima tries.

“No, no, no!” Oikawa defies, clutching a calico cat to his chest.  The cat look rather pissed by that.  Wait, where did the cat even come from?

“Kenma?” Kuroo-san says to the cat.

Tsukishima could have sworn that the cat makes a sound like someone—a human someone—clicking his tongue.  The cat is enshrouded in mist before it turns into a human with blonde hair that is partly black at the roots.

“Kuro,” the cat-person says.  “I didn’t think I’d find you here.  I see that you’ve made new friends.”  He unconsciously raises his hand to lick the back of it.  He frowns upon realising what he has just done.

“Ah.  Uhm, stuff happened, Kenma.  Tsukki here saved me when I passed out from some injuries I received running away after Oikawa’s fall.”

Kenma peers at Tsukishima with unwavering gaze.  “He smells funny.  Is he a mage like us?”

“Black mage.  Why do you ask?”

“Hmm.  Have you successfully summoned powerful beasts or familiars before?”

All eyes are on him.  Tsukishima prays that Yamaguchi will keep his big mouth shut.

“Tsukki is an amazing mage of course he has—”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima snaps.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

“Kuro,” Kenma says.  “He’s the one.  He _is_ the beast that was summoned in Kyoto three years ago.  I don’t know how that is possible but that’s what my senses and intuition are telling me.”

“Tsukki—”

“Y-you’re wrong,” Tsukishima lies.  No, not this now.  “I only summoned that dumb beast.  It took—”

“Liar,” Kenma calls him out.  “You don’t lie to an experienced white mage like myself.  The question is why, though.  Why did that beast possess you like that?  Can you do that again?  Do you feel the beast stir within you?”

 ** _“I told you that you are wrong!”_** Tsukishima shouts.

The same thing as yesterday happens.  Once more, his body is not his own.  This time, however, it’s worse.  Instead of part of his vision being dyed a deep red like fresh blood, his entire vision grows red.  His bones are breaking, reforming, and twisting into a horrid new form.  His mouth falls open in a scream that only comes out has a bestial roar.  Terror fills the eyes of those gathered around him.  Cracking, crashing sounds fills his ears as his new body overcomes the size of the tiny cabin.

By the time his transformation is over, there are no traces of the cabin left.  Oikawa has taken on a battle stance alongside Iwaizumi.  Ushijima is alert for a fight as well.  Only Yamaguchi and Kuroo-san are standing in a non-hostile posture. Kenma, well, the white mage looks vaguely amused.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi calls out.  “Oh no, are you alright?”

Obviously not.  He has been transformed into a beast against will yet again.  This is painful beyond words.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo-san says.  “Breathe.  Take a slow deep breath in and let it back out slowly.  You can’t undo this transformation unless you’ve got a hold of yourself again.

Tsukishima growls at him.  Does Kuroo-san take him for a fool?  He knows the basics of any magic incantation.

Try as he might, calming himself down in this situation is easier said than done.  It takes several minutes for his heart beat to slow and several more before he can focus his mind on turning back.  Once he has, Kuroo-san takes off his shirt to cover up Tsukishima’s bare form.

“We—ah, we’ll be going, then,” Oikawa says, waving at him.

“Come to my palace, Oikawa,” Ushijima insists.

“For fuck’s sake, shut! Up!” Oikawa yells.  He vanishes with a puff of smoke, leaving behind Ushijima and Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi sighs.  “I’ll find him and try to convince him.  It’s only for safety though!” To Tsukishima he says, “Thanks for taking care of that brainless dolt.  Take care.”

“I . . . I’ll get going too,” Yamaguchi mumbles.  “Clearly, there’s nowhere to stay at so . . . yeah.”

“I can fix that,” Kuroo-san offers quietly.  “Do you want it exactly the way it was before or something better, Tsukki?”

“I don’t care,” Tsukishima murmurs.  He feels drained.  Actually, he knows he will pass out any second now.  The last thing that he sees is Kuroo-san’s worried face and Yamaguchi’s.

And everything goes dark.

 

 

 

 

“Tsukki,” someone’s voice calls out from the dark.  Instinctively, Tsukishima reaches out towards it.

“Kei,” another one says, dripping with seduction and ice.  “It’s me that you want.”

“No,” the other voice fights back.  “Come with me Tsukki.  I don’t care who or what you are.  I made a promise I intend to keep it.”

“You don’t need that fool, Kei,” the voice purrs.  “What you need is power to take revenge against those you have wronged you.”

“Fuck that.” Ah, it’s Kuroo-san.  Why did it take him this long to figure that out?  It’s as though his head is filled with honey, sloshing around and making coherent thoughts impossible. “Tsukki, I need you back.  Please?”

“He’s a demon,” the voice croons.  “They are monsters in a human guise.  They cannot be trusted.”

“Says the monster himself.  C’mon, Tsukki.  Take my hand.”

Tsukishima looks around.  All he can see is the total darkness.  What if he reaches out towards the wrong hand?  He doesn’t want this or that.  He wants . . . he wants to go back to Kuroo-san.  And Yamaguchi.

“You just have to call out to me,” Kuroo-san encourages.  “Find your voice and call for me, Tsukki.”

“K . . .” his voice is hoarse and hardly there, as if he has not spoke aloud in days.

“That’s it.  A bit more,” Kuroo-san says.

“Ku . . . Kuroo-san!”

 

Tsukishima’s eyes snap open to a dimly lit room.  It is his own bedroom.  He recalls after a minute or two that he had destroyed his home with that unexpected transformation.  Every inch of his body aches from it and his head feels as though someone took a blacksmith’s anvil to his head and smashed down.

“Tsukki!” both Kuroo-san and Yamaguchi call out.

“I’m . . . fine,” Tsukishima croaks out.  “Quiet . . . down.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.  I . . . uh, I’ll go downstairs and get you some tea.”

Great.  That leaves Tsukishima alone with Kuroo-san.

“Kuroo-san . . .”

“I think it’s cool that you could summon that thing back there,” Kuroo-san says, perching on the edge of the bed.  “Like I keep telling you, I’m absolutely going to make you make you fall for me and you can’t scare me away by turning into an overgrown lizard.”

Tsukishima chuckles.  His eyes sting with unshed tears.  Finally.  Someone who can share his secrets and not think of it as a burden.  “Has anyone told you that you’re not quite right in the head?”

Kuroo-san laughs as well.  “Only you, Tsukki.  Only you.”

They gaze deeply into each other’s eyes.  Kuroo-san’s eyes are blacker than midnight but it’s easy to identify the emotions swimming in those midnight black eyes, a telltale sign of a demon.  It’s Tsukishima who makes the first move this time, bringing their faces close until their lips are nearly brushing. Can he do this?  He . . . he has never thought to open up his heart to give it to someone else.  But Kuroo-san, this person has waltzed into his life and took his heart before he could build the walls to protect it.

Kuroo-san’s lips are soft and warm to the touch.  They are gentle, guiding Tsukishima’s lips through the kiss.  Tsukishima has no experience in such matters and he hates feeling inadequate this way.

“Don’t think too hard,” Kuroo-san soothes, bringing his hand up to cup Tsukishima’s cheek.  “Let your body move on its own.”

Well, then.  Tsukishima pushes Kuroo-san down to the bed and straddles his hips.  Kuroo-san takes his clothes off willingly and since Tsukishima only has Kuroo-san’s shirt on, it’s easy to undress them both.  It’s almost daunting to see the perfection that is Kuroo-san’s body laid out beneath him when he is a scrawny little boy compared to the demon mage.  As if reading Tsukishima’s thought, Kuroo-san slides his hands down to caress every part of Tsukishima’s body.

“I like you just the way you are, Tsukki,” he whispers.  “See, you fit in my arms perfectly.”

Tsukishima lets Kuroo-san pull him down, pressing their bodies flushed up against each other.  He can feel Kuroo-san’s nether regions reacting to his naked body and nerves are back again.

“I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to,” Kuroo-san whispers into his ear.  Slowly, he walks his fingers from Tsukishima’s spine to the front of his body.  He wraps his large, warm hand around Tsukishima’s arousal. 

“K-Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima groans.  He has never had anyone touch him such a private place.  Kuroo-san tilts his head up, capturing Tsukishima’s lips into a long, impassioned kiss.   It is the kind of kiss that melts Tsukishima’s mind and leaves him short of breath, body tingling with a curious mix of pleasure and anticipation.

“Sh, shh.  Let it all out.  No one can hear you thanks to a little spell,” Kuroo-san murmurs, swiping his thumb across the tip of Tsukishima’s weeping erection.

“’S—it’s not fair that I’m the only one feeling good here,” Tsukishima grits out.

“My, my, Tsukki,” Kuroo-san purrs.  “You are quite the heartbreaker, aren’t ya?  You should never say that to a man unless you are prepared for the consequences.”

“What consequences do you speak of—ah!”

Tsukishima is flipped over, now with Kuroo-san hovering over him with a devilish grin on his face.  Kuroo-san ducks his head for a kiss, if it can be called a kiss.  It’s a sloppy, messy tangling of tongues and lips.  At the end of it, Kuroo-san nips on Tsukishima’s upper lip playfully to tug at it.  Tsukishima gasps into Kuroo-san’s mouth, wanting—no, needing more of his expert touches and teasing.

“Kuroo-san . . .” he huffs, short of air under Kuroo-san’s kisses, bites, and touches.

“Tell me what you want, Tsukki,” Kuroo-san whispers.

“. . . you.  I want you, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima answers truthfully, outstretching his arms to loop them around Kuroo-san’s neck.  “I want all of you, Tetsurou.”

“Dammit,” Kuroo-san growls.  He rocks his hips down, his cock rubbing up against Tsukishima’s cock.  The slick sounds from the movements are so embarrassing that Tsukishima wants to block his ears from them.

“Nope, no can do,” Kuroo-san smirks, snatching up Tsukishima’s hands and holding them above Tsukishima’s head with one hand so easily.  “I want you to feel us properly like this.”

“B-but,” Tsukishima’s mind wanders to the downstairs.  Just what is taking Yamaguchi so long?

“No buts.  Let me show you a world you have never experience before.  Just let it go and don’t worry about a thing.”

How can he do that?  A demon black mage—a wanted criminal at that—is doing unspeakable things to his body and the said mage is close to stealing his heart away.  Not to mention the fact that Kuroo-san is too beautiful to look at.  Whilst a part of him wants to enjoy this fully, the more rational part of him is embarrassed to no end.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo-san whispers.  “Relax.  And just _feel_.”

Tsukishima squeezes his eyes shut.  The sensations amplify with his sight gone.  Kuroo-san is kissing the side of his throat, leaving behind marks and breathing heavily on the sensitive skin there.  He is so close to coming but he doesn’t want to seem like an inexperienced naïveté.”

“You can come if you’re close,” Kuroo-san purrs into Tsukishima’s ear, planting a soft kiss on the shell of it.  “I can make you come again after this.”

“Th-that’s not fair!” Tsukishima retorts, feeling his climax near.

“It’s fine,” Kuroo-san says.  He brings Tsukishima’s hand down to their erections.  “I’m close too, see?”

Well, he can’t _see_ per se but he gets the point.  He grabs Kuroo-san by the nape and pulls him down for a kiss as he feels himself pushed over the edge.  Euphoria unlike anything he has known before washes over him.  Soon after, Kuroo-san cries out his name, coming as well.

Kuroo-san collapses on the bed next to Tsukishima, his arm draped over Tsukishima protectively as he lies on his stomach.

“Well?” he asks. 

“What?” Tsukishima mumbles.

“Have you fallen for me yet?” Kuroo-san smirks.

“You can’t ask people that,” Tsukishima avoids the question.  As if the answer was not obvious already.

“C’mon, don’t be so cold~”

“I’m still tired.  Good night, Kuroo-san.”

“Tsukki~!”

Tsukishima turns around to face Kuroo-san.  Acting on an impulse, he kisses Kuroo-san on the lips.  “This is a good enough answer?”

Kuroo-san grins, eyes crinkling up at the sides.  “Yup.  Ah, good night.  I’ll go downstairs for a bit.”  He kisses Tsukishima on the forehead and pets his hair before he exits the room.

Tsukishima touches the spot that Kuroo-san kissed him, feeling the warm that has lingered.  This might not be a bad thing after all.  He wants Kuroo-san to stay with him.

He wants his happy end with his person.

Yes.  A happy end.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda bad that 90% of Yams’ lines were ‘sorry Tsukki’.  And he never did come back with tea. Oops.  Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this unofficial sequel to code: KuroTsukki.  A fanfic of a fanfic, who’da thunk it?


End file.
